


Imagine Dean walking in on you and Sam making out.

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, Caught Making Out, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, PDA, Super old fic, caught kissing, terrible ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots





	Imagine Dean walking in on you and Sam making out.

‘Ha! You finally grew a pair!’

You stood there speechless, holding your flannel closed, seeing as Sam had opened it roughly just moments before. God, this was so embarrassing. You wished the ground would just swallow you whole. Of course, as soon as things were about to get good, Dean would walk in

‘Dude, get out!’ Sam retorted, obviously annoyed that Dean had interrupted.

Dean seemed weirdly unfazed by finding his brother and his best friend on the top of each other on the couch, both shirtless.

‘Hey! I’m not the ones that decided to get freaky on the couch. Can you please keep it in your pants where we all sit?’ He shrugged, laughing to himself.

You would never hear the end of this.


End file.
